1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting device for a damp adjustment cylinder and a vehicular shock absorber including the adjusting device and, more particularly, to an adjusting device permitting adjustment of a relative position between a damp adjustment cylinder and a damper of a vehicular shock absorber.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional shock absorber 9 including a fixing portion 91, a connection seat 92, and a gas tank 93. The fixing portion 91 is connected to the connection seat 92, and the gas tank 93 is fixed to the connection seat 92. The conventional shock absorber 9 includes a longitudinal axis. The fixing portion 91 includes a fixing ring 911 on a side of the fixing portion 91 along the longitudinal axis and can be used to fix the conventional shock absorber 9 to a vehicular body. A damper can be mounted to the other side of the fixing portion 91 along the longitudinal axis, such that the conventional shock absorber 9 provides a buffering effect for the vehicle. A high pressure gas is filled in the gas tank 93 to adjust the compressing speed of the damper, providing an appropriate buffering effect. An example of such a conventional shock absorber 9 is disclosed in Taiwan Utility Model M341643 entitled “IMPROVED GAS TANK STRUCTURE FOR MOTORCYCLE SHOCK ABSORBING DEVICE”.
Responsive to the mounting position of the conventional shock absorber in different locations of the vehicular body, the gas tank 93 can be parallel, perpendicular, or at a specific angle to the longitudinal axis. As an example of a centered shock absorber mounted to a center of a motorcycle frame, the gas tank 93 is designed to be perpendicular to the longitudinal axis to fit the spatial arrangement in the motorcycle frame.
However, various manufacturers have different designs of vehicular bodies. To match the different designs of vehicular bodies, the conventional shock absorber 9 permits a user to attach the gas tank 93 to the left or right side of the connection seat 92 for the purposes of avoiding interfering with the vehicular bodies or components in the vehicular bodies. However, in a case that the longitudinal axis of the fixing portion 91 is perpendicular to the ground (namely, the damper coupled to the fixing portion 91 is perpendicular to the ground), if the gas tank 93 is mounted to be perpendicular to the longitudinal axis, the gas tank 93 is at the same level no matter whether the gas tank 93 is mounted to the left or right side of the connection seat 92. In other words, if a vehicular body to which the conventional shock absorber 9 is to be mounted includes components located on the level, the gas tank 93 cannot avoid the components no matter which side of the connection seat 92 the gas tank 93 is mounted to. Thus, the conventional shock absorber 9 can only be applied on limited types of vehicles, leading to a small application range.
In view of this disadvantage of small application range, manufacturers must design connection seats 92 of different specifications in response to various types of vehicles to avoid the gas tank 93 coupled to the connection seat 92 contacting with components in the vehicular body, which significantly increases the manufacturing costs of the shock absorber 9. Thus, a need exists for an improved vehicular shock absorber to increase the market value of the vehicular shock absorber 9.